dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ventriloquism (spell)
This spell allows a sound you make to emanate from some other location. Uses Largely, this is useful for distracting an enemy, though careful application may have a large effect. A proud orc cheiftain might not be able to resist violently opposing an insult hurled from his lieutenant, no matter how much the lieutenant protests that he didn't actually say that... The spell can also enhance visual illusions such as phantasmal force by adding some audible component, though it must be a sound the caster is capable of making. Original D&D Debuted in Supplement 1: Greyhawk, for the magic-user. Dragon Magazine #1 bestowed it upon the Illusionist as well. Dragon Magazine #12 preserved this spell on the Illusionist list, at 1st level. * Spell Level ''' 1 * '''Range 6" * Duration 2 turns The user can make the sound of their voice issue from someplace else, such as a statue, animal, etc. AD&D Ventriloquism Debuted in the Player's Handbook for the magic-user. The spell allows the wizard to make their voice come from any point within range (be that point a creature, a statue, behind a door, down a passage, etc.). The caster must be able to make the sounds, but any noise they can make emanates from the point, so casters skilled in mimicry may be able to use the spell to fool others quite well. Creatures with an Intelligence of 13 or better have a 10% chance per point of Intelligence over 12 to recognize the ruse for what it is. AD&D 2e Spell Details * Spell Level 1 * Casting Time: Standard Action (1) * Components: Verbal, Material (a parchment rolled up into a small cone) * Range: 10 yards/level (maximum 90 yards) * Target: Some point within range * Duration: 4 rounds + 1 round/level * Rarity: Common * Schools: Illusion/Phantasm Description The spell allows the wizard to make their voice come from any point within range (be that point a creature, a statue, behind a door, down a passage, etc.). The caster must be able to make the sounds, but any noise they can make emanates from the point, so casters skilled in mimicry may be able to use the spell to fool others quite well. Someone hearing the noise believes it to be coming from the point if they fail a save with a -2 penalty. Other illusions may make this save more difficult, or might disallow a save at the DM's option. Uses Largely, this is useful for distracting an enemy, though careful application may have a large effect. A proud orc cheiftain might not be able to resist violently opposing an insult hurled from his lieutenant, no matter how much the lieutenant protests that he didn't actually say that... The spell can also enhance visual illusions such as phantasmal force by adding some audible component, though it must be a sound the caster is capable of making. Category:Spells Category:OD&D Spell Category:Level 1 Spell Category:Level 2 Spell Category:Illusion Spell Category:Magic-User Spell Category:Illusionist Spell Category:Wizard Spell